Forgotten Land
by RebbieChan
Summary: After Windwaker Link left the islands in search of new Hyrule, but what becomes of his home? two generations later the poeple resent his family. Kyp is last surviving member & finds that things in the 'forgotten land' are not well. Zoras are not the enemy. CANCELED.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first LoZ fic! The next chapter will have things get moving, this first one is more of an exposition.

_

* * *

_

_Long ago in a land clouded in darkness there was a boy clothed in green who could control the winds. The land was broken compared to that of old. He traveled far and wide to restore power to the ancient triforce and blow the darkness away. At the end of his long journey he left that land in search of a new place to call home. He had been called a hero…_

_…__But if he was their hero, the people thought, why did he leave them? He had abandoned them for a new place. But what was wrong with the old? They could not leave this place, it had been their home for generations. So these people stayed in this land, forgotten by their savior._

_And so the people lived in the Forgotten Land._

* * *

"Come! live in the light! Shine with the joy and the love of the land! We are called to be light for the kingdom, to live in the freedom of the islands of peace! We are called to act with justice. We are called to love tenderly. We are called to serve one another, to walk humbly with all. Come! Open your heart! Show your mercy to all those in fear! We are called to be hope for the hopeless, so all hatred and blindness will be no more! We are called to act with justice. We are called to love tenderly. We are called to serve one another, to walk humbly with all."

A crowd of boys descended the mountain, singing. They wore tunics of many colors, reds, blues, whites, blacks, browns, and at the very back of the pack was a small boy in green. Some on the edges of the group, along with a sword and shield strapped to their backs, carried torches. Some, at the front of each perfectly arranged square of boys, stood ahead and held their swords before them.

The islanders gathered on each side of the procession's path all the way down to the beach where a large ship sat in the harbor. They watched in awe of the solemn ceremony, whispering prayers for their brothers and sons.

The squares of boys soon stopped on the beach and formed into one large column. An older man stepped down from the boat and stood in front of the boys. He began his speech:

"You have trained long and hard to get the chance to prove yourselves. Here is your chance! Here is the call! We are the worthy, we who fight for justice and love. We have taken our vows and will protect our people. We will not abandon our people."

As the boys watched and listened, an awe spread over them, even reaching far back to the small boy in green. His eyes shone, bright and fierce, in anticipation. He was about to leave. He was going to prove himself and redeem his family name. This boy was different from the others, and this moment meant more to him than it ever could to anyone else.

"And it will be us who prove that this land should be remembered!" The man ended his speech raising his sword above his head. Every boy followed suit and cried:

"We will be remembered!"

Cheers rose up among the islanders. The boy in green felt his face grow hot. _We will be remembered because we were never forgotten._ He remembered what his grandmother had told him before she passed. She believed to the very end that her brother had not abandoned them. Because of this belief she and the rest of their family perished. Bitterness had came to the boy. These people who cheered 'love' and 'justice' and 'forgiveness', didn't even respect Grandmother Aryll's funeral.

But he would forgive them. And he would show them what the words that they spoke really meant. He was going to be a hero, to everyone.

"Kyp Gulls!" The boy raised his head and stepped forward, as many boys had done before him. The soldier reading out the names snorted. "This one, really?"

Kyp only smiled up at him. "At your service, sir!" He saluted.

"Who would have trained you? I doubt you can even fight!" The soldier sneered.

"I have learned to fight and passed all the tests, sir!"

The soldier drew his sword. "We'll have to see about that." He swung the blade in a horizontal swipe and Kyp immediately knew that he was an amateur, he was leaving such and open space between his blade and body.

The young boy, ducked under the sword, clenched his fist and struck his left side. The soldier stumbled back and swung vertically only to be avoided by a simple back step. Kyp tensed his left hand flat and jammed it into the soldier's wrist, causing him to drop the weapon in which he quickly scooped up with his right.

The soldier glared at him. "Who taught you how to fight?" He demanded.

"Every person on this island." Kyp answered. He didn't make it sound bitter. They had taught him by their own attacks. He had never wondered why he had no parents. The close housing, houses built on top of each other, this island was so packed with people and all of them resented and hated his family. His grandmother had told him stories of when there were only four families living here and all the open air. Now it was a cluttered mess.

"Whatever, just get on the ship."

"Thank you, sir!" He handed back the man's sword and ran up the ramp to the large ship among the rest of the boys. Next stop: Windfall Island and the beginning of his new life.

* * *

So the song they sing is "We Are Called" by david haas (i think?) i altered it a bit though and took out a verse. I know it's a religious song but i thought it fit and it was what inspired me to write this. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

So i'm thinking of changing it to T, what do you think?

* * *

**Forgotten Land**

**Chapter two: Ocean Union National Guard**

An old woman stumbled and tripped on the rocky path away from the market, almost spilling her groceries before a young man stepped in to catch them. "Oh, thank you." She smiled at the boy, knowing that he must be a part of the Ocean Union National Guard. But as he walked away she noticed something strange about him. He wore a green tunic, nobody wore green tunics anymore. "Who was that?" She muttered to herself before continuing on home.

Kyp hurried back to ship upon hearing the gong's sound and stood in line with the rest of the boys in the barracks, snapping into a salute as his commanding officer passed.

"Unit 53 has received direct orders from the top to head off to the frontlines. Tonight we will see battle. We will personally see that our land is reclaimed from the Zoras."

"It's an honor, sir!" One boy exclaimed with excitement. He turned red in embarrassment and awkwardly fiddled with the edges of his red tunic.

His buddy patted him on the shoulder saying. "We're going to kill those monsters!" He smiled and turned to Kyp. "Right, Gulls? You've got a lot to prove today."

Kyp nodded and quietly answered. "Right."

As the ship slipped out of the harbor they made plans to strike.

---

The breeze ruffled Kyp's hair in the darkening sky. His unit stood on deck, nearing the Tower of the Gods. The tower cast a larger shadow over the boys.

"This is kind or eerie looking." The embarrassed boy from earlier whispered. Kyp believed his name was Colin.

"It's gonna be a battlefield, of course it's eerie." The other boy from earlier retorted. He was called Talon. Those two boys came from Great fish Isle, a land that had been reclaimed since the dark wind had destroyed it. "See? Even Gulls isn't scared!"

"Don't worry Colin, everybody says that these battles with the Zoras won't last until harvest." Kyp said, trying to comfort the boy. Colin smiled and gripped his sword hilt tighter.

Little did they know, in the watery depths crept the enemy and up on the pillars of the tower they hid, readying their weapons. The sea around the Hylians ship began to ripple in little circles, as if rocks were falling into the water. On the contrary, it was the Zoras rising to the surface.

The commander noticed the telltale ripples of the enemy and began shouting out orders. "Archers, train your arrows to the sea-Shoot at any sign of movement!" He ran down the ship, pushing the younger boys into position. "Let's hope to the Goddesses that they don't hav-!" He was cut off by a deafening explosion just to the right of their vessel. Everyone turned to see where it had came from and staggered back upon seeing a large ship rising out of the sea.

"- Underwater bombs. Damn it!" The commander waved to those manning the cannons. "Fire on the enemy vessel!"

Soon the archers sent arrows flying and bodies began climbing up the side off the Hylian ship. Another explosion hit this time too far left and the Hylian cannons boomed back in response. Water splashed up from all over, making the archer's visibility near zero. The Zoras now had a much easier time climbing onto the ship and meeting the Hylian's swords with their daggers.

Kyp, Colin and Talon rushed towards the masses of Zoras hacking through their ranks but turned to the sky when they heard the high pitched battle cry of Zoras leaping down from the stone pillars onto the ship.

"They knew we were coming!" Talon shouted, swinging his blade inexpertly at a Zora that came at him.

Not only that but as Kyp glanced around the deck he saw how his comrades were either being cut down or pushed back, the Zoras had more experience. His thoughts were quickly broken and he lost sight of the others as a Zora came at him.

Kyp blocked the blow with his shield, realizing that the Zoras fought not with daggers but their own fins. He swung only to have the Zora slam the finned side of his arm hard against his blade, knocking Kyp off balance, and kneeing him in the stomach. He staggered back, holding up his shield in front of his chest, and was sprayed with water from another missed bomb. His feet slipped awkwardly on the wet deck but the Zora stayed sturdy- completely in his element. His foe raised his arms across his chest and when he flung them away from it again his fins flew out at Kyp like boomerangs.

He didn't realize how this attack worked until it was too late, he successfully avoided them as they swung around him but when he saw the satisfied look on the Zora's face, Kyp turned to see both of the fins only inches from his face- on their way back. Kyp closed his eyes, feeling scared and for the first time thought he was going to die.

He heard a loud explosion- the closest to him that he had heard so far- and felt himself falling. He hit something hard, slid off of that and fell onto something else until he slid off of it just as fast as the first one. It was only when he hit the cold water that he realized that a bomb had finally hit their ship.

Kyp kicked himself to the surface, blinked the water out off his eyes, and took a quick look around. The sky was black and both ships were red with flames. Bodies of fallen and living Zoras and Hylians filled the sea, their shouts and screams filling the air.

Gasping as he sunk again beneath the waves, Kyp desperately tried to keep himself afloat. All his armor, his shield and his sword weighed him down. There was so much panic-everywhere-that it began to seep into him too. He failed around in the water, screaming for help. Sinking under for the third time, he kicked off his boots, dropped his shield, and struggled with the straps around his torso that held his sheath and sword. By the time he was up again he saw that he was drifting far away from everyone else.

He reached toward the desolate battlefield, trying his hardest to make it back only to be pushed farther and farther away until finally as he continued slipping down beneath the waves he sunk below one last time- the greenish blue water fading into a solid black.

* * *

Please Review!


End file.
